Terminator: A Demon's Salvation
by DarkAlpha131
Summary: An AU crossover attempt that involes the Naruto Shipudden and Terminator Salvation series. How I will portray the canon characters won't exactly be perfect, but I do hope that this story will appeal to those who are viewing this. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

In the waning days of Konoha and every other villages, every single shinobi and citizen have started to grow more and more dependent on the presence of Naruto Uzumaki with the nine-tailed demon fox within him; Kyuubi. Little did they know that this factor will become their own undoing, and it happened all so fast.

The past meets the future, when an infamous AI by the name of Skynet discovered a method to jump its entire army of machines along with itself to the days where ninjas reign in supremacy. With a sudden interference in time, the days of every single shinobi have come to an end when they and the average citizens are relentlessly hunted down and killed by Skynet's machines. That very day of bloodshed soon became entitled Judgment Day.

Now there are only a few population of shinobis in that era, as every single one of them have been forced to fend off for themselves in hopes of preventing their very own extinction. Thus the Resistance's formation came to be, acting as the shinobis' only chance of fighting against Skynet in this dark chronicle war.

To make things worse, ever since Judgment Day had occurred, the shinobis' small survival was only made possible by Naruto himself. But everything has a price to pay, with Naruto's death by the machines in exchange for the survival of his kind. With one of the world's hopeful shinobis now gone, those with close connections to him had begun to lead the Resistance so that Naruto's sacrifice would not go in vain.

Geito Satori, a failing shinobi who only excels in intelligence and physical prowess, arose from this tragedy and has been aiding the Resistance with his quick knowledge on understanding Skynet and his army. Gathering those who used to be regular citizens, he turned them into potential soldiers that can aid the shinobis in their struggle to victory. This had eventually placed him as the next candidate to become the Resistance's new leader, should anything happen to the current one.

But despite all their efforts, the fact still remains that they are fighting against an army that is several hundreds of years ahead of them. Winning this war may not be an easy task, and even with Geito's presence it still hasn't provide them the absolute advantage.

These are dark times for both the shinobis and those who live in the same time as them. But like any tragedy, hope will arise from it. Little did they know that this form of hope will come in a familiar yet unexpected figure. Will this finally give the Resistance the chance to finally defeat Skynet's army? Or will the powerful AI finally have its way of eradicating every single human from the face of the Earth?

Only time can tell...


	2. Soldiers

The days went by, all so sudden for this very world. What had happened to those who live in it will never forget the horrible day that had changed not only their lives, but their own selves as well. The level of chaos and destruction caused by the infamous Skynet had been too much to bear, with so many lives sacrificed and so many spirits shattered. It can now be safely assumed that the days where shinobis were highly regarded have been robbed, and now they are reduced to fewer numbers than before. The shinobis can no longer fend for themselves, and with that they chose to be a part of the Resistance army, so save humanity itself from the machines.

Off in the barren wasteland that was once known as the Village of the Hidden Leaves, a group of soldiers clad in green military suits were venturing through the desert-like grounds with their semi-automatic rifles. They also wore modernistic kind of goggles, in order to protect their sense of sight from the occurring sandstorm. As they continued to venture through the wasteland, they suddenly came to a complete stop. No words were exchanged, nothing but the sound of brewing sand can be heard. Then after awhile amongst these soldiers, came about one who stood in front of the others despite being the shortest among the group.

This individual young soldier wore a military suit that is grey in colour, and had golden trimmings along its attire. The goggles that he wore were the same as the others, but his facial expression showed a more serious one than the others. The way that his cross scarred face stood out like that, showed just how much this individual had gone through during the war against Skynet. "Lieutenant Satori, our radio frequency is jammed." reported in one of the soldiers, as a sweat dropped from his forehead which did not show a good sign to the group's situation. "The Resistance's home base could not receive our message..." added the soldier, as he decided to walk up to the identified Geito Satori with a fearful look on his face.

"The enemy may have found us." added the soldier, and as soon as those words were received by Geito he patted his men's shoulder with an encouraging look. The way he was relieving had definitely showed experience in a dire time like this, and it s no surprise that he will use it again. "Stay calm, soldier. Just focus on allowing the message to reach its destination, and the others will handle the rest." re-assured Geito, and with that the soldier in charge nodded in acknowledgement to only focus on sending the message to their home base. "Just like what we had planned, boys. Do your best, and we will get through this." said Geito to the other soldiers, with determined nods as the many responses.

The group's stance soon changed into a battle ready one, as they lifted their semi-automatic rifles for what is to come. As they waited throughout the eerie silence and desert wind, the sound of revving engines soon caught their attentions. Immediately from there they focused their attentions onto those sounds, looking around to find out where they are coming from. But no sooner than that were their questions answered, when a group of automated high-tech motorcycles without came rushing towards the Resistance group. Their red sensors were locking onto their positions, while riding around in circles as an attempt to surround the soldiers.

"Moto-Terminators..." identified Geito, as the group is now surrounded by Moto-Terminators that are acting like rowdy bikers. Despite that Geito looked at his men momentarily with a nod, before he re-focused onto the Moto-Terminators themselves. Wasting no time, Skynet's minions started to aim their miniguns at the soldiers' heads in preparation of shooting them to death. But just around a split second before that could happen, all of the sudden Geito and his men dropped their legs and ducked as low as they can.

This attempt had saved their lives, as the Moto-Terminators ended up not firing their miniguns at the soldiers' heads, but at themselves instead. With that the Moto-Terminators started to receive damage from a friendly fire result, and this had already caused three of them to lose balance and fall onto the ground before being accompanied with resulting explosions. Geito showed a relieved expression at this, and with that decided to put an end to this brief encounter.

"Fire!" shouted out Geito, and with that his men stood back up and let out a battle cry while firing their semi-automatic rifles at the remaining Moto-Terminators. Geito did the same thing as his men, and fired his weapon at one of the machines' red sensors and engine compartment. Another explosion was the next that happened, as Geito continued on to fire at the remaining ones. While they clearly turned the tables around, some of the Moto-Terminators were able to survive long enough to fire their miniguns at some of the soldiers.

Cries of pain were soon followed after, with around three to four of the soldiers being fatally shot on the chest as blood started to burst out of their ruptured hearts and lungs when the bullets seeped through them like hot knife. But that did not stop anyone, and after awhile the Moto-Terminators were all successfully shot down to their own demise. One of its red sensors flashed rapidly in an attempt to destroy the enemies, but in the end the flashes ended in pitch black.

Geito and his surviving men sighed in relief, as they are able to live on for another battle. But unfortunately some of his men could not live to do that, five to be exact. Four of them died were the shooters who died by the Moto-Terminators' miniguns, while the fifth one was the soldier who apparently had been successful in sending the radio message to their home base, right before his death due to injuries on the back of his head which was caused by the same miniguns.

"May the five of you rest in peace..." said Geito, expressing sympathy for five of his dead men. With that he informed the remaining soldiers to properly bury them on the spot, knowing that they have earned the right to die with honour and respect. "Commander Hatake to Lieutenant Satori, do you copy?" called in the voice of an identified Kakashi via the radio equipment on the ground, as Geito picked it up and hear the radio transmission.

"Affirmative, Commander Hatake. This is Lieutenant Satori, requesting a transport to send my men and myself back to home base." responded Geito, as he waited for a response from his commander. "Request granted. We have your coordinates, so remain where you are until a Resistance helicopter can arrive to retrieve all of you." said Kakashi, which relived Geito a lot. "Roger that, over and out." mentioned Geito, before a similar dialogue was uttered by Kakashi as well before they broke up radio contact.

"I have great news, everyone. We are heading back to base." informed Geito to his soldiers, as they all talked amongst each other in relief. With that he smiled at them and looked at the clear blue sky, as if pondering about the future that is to come. 'We've been fighting for so long...much too long, will we finally achieve the solution to finally bring down Skynet?' thought Geito to himself, as he continued to look at the sky in a deep thought. 


	3. Sacrifices

Hours passed as Geito and his men were resting and treating their injuries inside of a Resistance helicopter, bound to send them back to the Resistance's home base. While the soldiers themselves will live, their spirits are shaking. After what had happened, and with the loss of their comrades, even some of them had begun to cry. Geito knew this all too well, as it reminded him of a very similiar incident that had happened months ago. 'How many times must this kind of incident repeat itself?' thought Geito to himself, as he looked outside of the helicopter and onto the sunset horizon. How he missed the days where things were less chaotic, where things were more preventable.

The past is something that not everyone can easily let go off, but it had to be done. Geito himself was able to, but he feared that his men and many other Resistance soldiers may not. While what that has happened motivates them to fight for their survival, those emotions would only end up leaving them with nothing once the war is over. And if that were to happen, this world's future would definitely look grim even without Skynet. Geito needed to find a way to motivate his depressed men, which shows that he cares for their own well being.

'Naruto, what would you have done...?' thought Geito once more to himself, before he started to think deeply about this. Little did he himself know that his thoughts were bringing him back to the day where everything had changed.

================Flashback================

Everything happened so fast, and clearly every single human were not prepared for this. Be it shinobis or the average citizens, the situation at hand belonged to the enemy. Skeletal looking humanoids that are made out of titanium alloy marched into the Village of the Hidden Leaves, while they fired their arm-mounted vulcan cannons at any humans at sight. The whole scene was bloody, with countless shinobis' bodies bloodily torn apart and reduced to shreds from the incoming bullets. They all pierced through human flesh like gel, and unfortunately that was majorly happening to the shinobis.

They tried their very best to defend their village from the mechanical humanoids, with various usages of jutsus and as well as strategies to overcome them. But these machines came in numbers that are much larger and superior than the village's, a factor that easily turned everything to their favour. And as a result, the shinobis could only do so much while each of them eventually meets death. "H-Help...! Please, I don't want to die!" called out one of the shinobis, who seemed to have lost his legs and left arm. In an attempt to crawl himself to safety, he tried to distance himself from the presence of those mechanical humanoids.

"Rasengan!" shouted a familiar voice out loud, and immediately after that an explosion had occurred. Once the handicapped shinobi turned to look at that direction, he smiled in a hopeful manner after catching the presence of Naruto Uzumaki. "N-Naruto...you're here!" called out the shinobi in an excited manner, as Naruto himself smiled in return before carrying the former to safety. "Don't sweat it, buddy! Just try to stay alive, and never back down. Ok?" responded Naruto in a confident manner, which caused the shinobi to nod in acknowledgement.

With that the handicapped shinobi was soon brought into a group of escaping shinobis, where he will get the chance to live on. With that Naruto focused back onto the enemies, with a determined look on his face. "So Skynet sent the T-600s to do his dirty work...I won't let them destroy Konoha!" declared Naruto in fiercely determined manner, and with that he started to charge towards the identified T-600s. He started to perform specific hand signs and uttered out a jutsu, which caused countless clones of he himself to appear.

The T-600s reacted to this by firing their arm-mounted vulcan cannons at the original Naruto with their sensors locked onto his presence, however the former's clones got into the way and allowed themselves to be eliminated instead. The remaining clones them lunged towards the T-600s and performed diving kicks onto their chests which did heavy damage onto the mechanical humanoids. That may have saved Naruto from a serious injury, but additional T-600 reinforcements had arrived quite some time ago. Firing their arm-mounted vulcan cannons at Naruto from behind, the shinobi did not have enough time to realize that. Bullets had started to pierce through his trademark attire, with blood being the next thing that spilled itself out. Naruto's eyes widened at this, and with that he quickly turned around and threw several kunais at those T-600s' heads with stabbing blows, and it caused them to immediately fall onto the ground in defeat.

While all of this happened, a familiar yet scar absent Geito who wore a basic green military attire had apparently seen it all. Being forced to remain on the ground, due to the painful injury on his right leg, he struggled to get back up. But he was able to, after grabbing a hold of a semi-automatic rifle in order to lift himself back up. After doing so, he slowly yet surely aimed his weapon at the T-600s, and fired a couple of rounds at them. They received the shots, but that did not fatally destroy them. Only a couple of sparks came out of the damaged chest, but that showed minor damage in total.

"Damn it!" cursed Geito out loud, as he decided to fire the semi-automatic rifle again. But just as luck would have it, the ammunition had run out. Immediately he threw it aside and simply looked at the T-600s without fear. But before the mechanical humanoids can put an end to Geito's life, along came Naruto as he dashed right in front of the former and started to act like a shield. "N-Naruto-kun?! No, don t do it!" shouted out Geito, but Naruto paid no heed to that.

The firing of the T-600s' weapons yet again seeped right into Naruto's body, as he coughed out blood from his mouth and with his body bursting them out as well. The firing continued until Naruto had finally fallen onto the ground, as his body spewed out blood in an uncontrollable manner. Geito quickly rushed to the shinobi's aid, and tried to get a good look at his bloodied face.

"C mon, Naruto-kun! Don't die on me now!" yelled out Geito in an emotional manner, as tears trailed down to his cheeks. His eyes were welling up with them, but Naruto simply smiled back as a response to those tears. "G-Geito-kun...you are definitely one of a k-kind..." muttered out Naruto, but Geito simply shook his face with tears still coming out. "You are both a soldier...and a shinobi. N-Now, it doesn't matter what others say...you're you. Remember that, and you can definitely lead the Resistance to victory..." mentioned Naruto, before he started to cough out blood.

"Don't say anything else, I'll get you out of here!" suggested Geito, as he carried Naruto up on his feet and tried to bring him back to safety. But the latter pushed himself away from Geito, and looked at him once more with a smile. "Take care, Geito. From now on, you're the one that everyone will depend on." said Naruto, before he turned to face the gathering T-600s. Geito's tears kept welling up at this, but he also knew that he need to go now or else he will die too. Without saying a word, Geito left the scene for safety, running the other way in order to live for another day. "Naruto-kun...I won't forget your...sacrifice." said Geito to himself, before jumping onto a helicopter which then brought him out of the Village of the Hidden Leaves.

"Good..." muttered Naruto to himself, as he coughed out blood while glaring onto the T-600s. Right now red chakra started to appear around his body, as his eyes expression became more feral. "...now I can finish off you guys with all that I've got!" declared Naruto, and with that he went on to perform a demonic roar as red chakra started to build up around him in a dangerously empowering manner. While that happened, the T-600s went on to fire their arm-mounted vulcan cannons at him. The shots went into his body, with more blood flowing out. Even Naruto's own eyes are slowly showing an inevitable fate that is about to occur.

"RAAAAAAARH!" roared out Naruto, and immediately after that a large red explosion emerged from his own self. From there the explosion expanded, devouring the T-600s and the now lifeless village. Everything got wiped out by it, with nothing left behind. Then once the explosion had stopped expanding, it died down and revealed nothing left in the Village of the Hidden Leaves. Even Naruto himself, was nowhere to be found.

This is what Judgment Day did, and this is where Naruto's sacrifice happened. Those who found out about his death were emotionally affected, unable to comprehend it. Geito however, knew the full truth to this, and honoured Naruto for what he had done during that apocalyptic day.

================End of Flashback================

After remembering that day for what it was, Geito smiled at the sky upon finally remembering the answer. With that he saluted at the sunset image, and paid his respects to it. 'Thank you, Naruto.' thought Geito to himself, and with that he turned to face his still depressed soldiers.

"Men, I know that what happened isn't something that's fair..." said Geito, which had successfully grabbed the attention of his men. "...but they died for a reason, they died so that all of you can live on to fight another battle...and so on." said Geito once more, before the soldiers started to look amongst themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki...he died during Judgment Day, but that doesn't mean that his death was in vain. In fact, I was there to see him for one last time. And because of his sacrifice, to keep the shinobis and everyone else, he inspired me to become who I am today...and who I will be in the future." mentioned Geito, as he himself smiled at that, stating something which started to make the soldiers feel good about today.

"So remember the sacrifice that your comrades have made, so that their last actions will not go in vain. Fight with full determination, as part of the Resistance, and if we all can do that...Skynet will definitely be defeated!" declared Geito, followed by the soldiers who now cheer out the Resistance's name. 'Naruto...watch me, watch me become the best that you saw in me! I swear that I will make you proud!' thought Geito to himself, before joining his men in a round of casual conversation. 


End file.
